Wróżenie z blizn
by Filigranka
Summary: Vel "konanie, starcze, nie jest trudną rzeczą". Miniaturki i drobiazgi, i okruszki o Sephirocie. Tonacja: dur i moll. Zbiorek Wielkanocny. W końcu Sephisiątko też ma słabość do Paruzji czy powracania z grobu.
1. Crack Wielkanocny

Wielkanoc się zbliża. Podobno pierwsi chrześcijanie wierzyli, że Pan powróci w nocy z Wielkiej Soboty na Wielką Niedzielę, więc mamy jeszcze momencik. Akurat dobry, by zacząć wrzucać te wszystkie miniaturki o Sephim, które są za krótkie, by zaśmiecać nimi listę osobno. Po pierwsze, Sephi jest akurat ewidentnie judeochrześcijańskim elementem. Po drugie, walczy z cyklami. Po trzecie, wraca, a więc zawsze jest szansa, że przypomni to Panu, który o nas pamięta (gdyby Pan przestał podtrzymywać swą wolą moje istnienie, palce, którymi to piszę, natychmiast by zniknęły, więc o nas pamięta), ale zawsze to miło, jak przypominają, że ma, tak jakby, tutaj wrócić. Oczywiście, jeśli chce czekać jeszcze dziesięć tysięcy lat albo milion, to nic mi do tego i jestem równie szczęśliwa, jakby miał się paruzjować jutro. ; - )

* * *

Skoro Wielkanoc, to prosim. Głupiucieńki crack, summa summarum chyba głównie teologiczny, na pierwszą stronę. Ale naprawdę głupi. Jak wierszyki okolicznościowe.

**Advocatus diaboli**

_(crack, pisany w Wielkąnoc, co sporo tłumaczy; chorobliwi, pozbawieni wyczucia kultury, drobiazgowi, lewicowi księgowi literatury mogliby to nazwać crossoverem z Biblią (ba, poniekąd AU) i KKK, ale to trzeba być wariatem._

* * *

Na Sądzie Ostatecznym przeciwko Sephirothowi wytoczono działa potężne – nie zrobił może nic nadzwyczaj złego (w stosunku do standardów działań wojennych), planował jednak średnich rozmiarów ludobójstwo; poza tym ponad wszelką wątpliwość zgrzeszył pychą tudzież bluźnierstwem – przyprowadzono Strife'a, Tifę oraz inne, osobiście dotknięte osoby. Lucyfer, oskarżyciel ludów wszelakich, postawił na emocje.

Po wystąpieniu świadków nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że ten konkretny grzesznik to potwór (większy, na przykład, od Stefana Bandery, któremu Polacy wybaczyli, ba, poprosili Sędziego o złagodzenie kary). Szatan czekał jednak na wyrok z pewnym niepokojem, Najświętsza Panienka z orszakiem świętych dokonywali bowiem – wybacz bluźnierstwo, Panie – cudów, ratując ludzi od śmierci wiecznej. Trudno przecież oczekiwać, by Król Wszechświata odmówił własnej matce. Co gorsza, w tej sprawie przemawiał Orygenes, którego Lucyfer osobiście nie znosił z taką samą pasją, z jaką większość dysfunkcyjnych osób odmawiających jakiejkolwiek pomocy nie znosi psychoterapeutów. Orygenes uwielbiał bowiem, z zapałem godnym lepszej sprawy, nieustannie analizować i interpretować zachowania diabła, a potem wyciągać z niego wnioski co do jego charakteru i działań. Wnioski, zdaniem biesa, absolutnie absurdalne.

Nie zamierzał błagać o wybaczenie ani zgodę na powrót. Nigdy. No, może czasami. Ostatnio częściej. Od tygodnia bez przerwy.

Ojciec Kościoła wyprostował się, posłał wszystkim łagodny uśmiech, westchnął lekko. Wysłannicy piekielni oczekiwali mowy o trudnych warunkach w dzieciństwie, cudzych grzechach, zaniedbaniach wychowawczych, załamaniu nerwowym, latach wykorzystania. Byli na to gotowi, miesiącami szykowali argumenty o wolnej woli.

Nie oczekiwali skupienia się kwestiach formalnych.

— Kyrie, chciałbym zapytać – czy oskarżone Dziecię Twoje kiedykolwiek poinformowano, w dowolnej formie, o istnieniu zasady „nie zabijaj"? Albo „nie krzywdź"? Albo „nie będziesz miał bogów cudzych przede mną"?

Czort zbladłby, gdyby mógł. „Niech Gast okazał się jednym z tych pożytecznych idiotów, niech Hojo miał moment namysłu moralnego, niech była tam jakaś głupiutka laborantka o złotym sercu i duszyczce pełnej ideałów, niech jakiś odważny nieszczęśnik na wojnie w Wutai krzyknął mu w twarz albo mędrzec znad swoich haiku czy kół...".

— Nie. Nigdy.

Diabeł wiedział, kiedy przegrywał. Teraz, na przykład.

— Kyrie, wedle mojej najlepszej oceny, nie zaistniały więc warunki konieczne do popełnienia grzechu — pokornie szepnął święty.

Zapadła cisza. Skrybowie coś sprawdzali. Joab, siostrzeniec Dawida, westchnął ciężko. W takich wypadkach nawet on był bezsilny. Wyrok mógłby zlekceważyć i podważyć, ale jeśli nie zaszły warunki, to...

— Słusznie. Grzechu zabójstwa... i innych, podnoszonych przez Oskarżyciela, nie popełniono, popełniono jedynie straszliwe błędy, wypadki, bez świadomości moralnej wszakże. Drobiazgi, pożądanie, picie, przekleństwa, mogę chyba odpuścić mojemu synowi w takim dniu – odpuszczam ci winy — uśmiech Sędziego spłynął na zebranych.

Nagle nawet Lucyfer poczuł szczęśliwość tak wielką, że dławiła. I nie mniejszą tęsknotę. „Może jednak warto przeżyć tryumfalne mędrkowanie Orygenesa" nieproszone przemknęło mu przez głowę.

Kiedy po dłuższej chwili doszedł do siebie, Sephiroth, udający się do Nieba, z aureolą świętości nad głową, z gracją mijał bramę czyśćcową, do której chyba właśnie wpychano tę dziewczynę... jak jej było, Aeris? Aerith? Earis?... za zostawienie rannego bez pomocy.

* * *

*„Grzech śmiertelny wymaga _pełnego poznania_ i _całkowitej zgody_. Zakłada wiedzę o grzesznym charakterze czynu, o jego sprzeczności z prawem Bożym. Zakłada także zgodę na tyle dobrowolną, by stanowił on wybór osobisty". KKK Niemowlęta nie grzeszą i można by się spierać, co oznacza _pełne poznanie_. Może psychopatom też się upiecze?


	2. Skóra

Skończyliśmy cracki. Na moment.

* * *

**Dobrze wyprawiona skóra**

* * *

Koniec końców Sephiroth miał krew na rękach, wiedział i myślał o tym, nie-myśląc, niekiedy albo często. Krew wrogów, głosiła propaganda, krew bojowników o wolność, mówili Wutajczycy, krew cywili, miauczeli pacyfiści, krew przeciwników, opowiadał prezydent na naradach, krew zachodnich-demonów-och-jakie-to-straszne-a-ty-jaki-dzielny!, wykrzykiwały z afektacją kobiety.

Kobiety wylizałyby mu ręce do czysta, z pewnością, gdyby tylko pozwolił, swoimi ciepłymi, gładkimi od śliny językami. Mężczyźni też, nierzadko, mężczyźni też, ci, którzy patrzyli na niego z tą samą dziwną, miękką dzikością. Pragnienie. Pożądanie. Ci chcieli go wykorzystać w prosty i zupełnie niegroźny sposób, chcieli wziąć od niego coś bezwartościowego, co dawał, jak strzepnięcie palcami, nieistotne, nieuważnie. Ale dawał, bo chcieli, a skoro chcieli, to spełniał. Czemu tak? Czemu nie? To najszybszy sposób, by pozbyć się problemu, nie żądali przecież nic, czego by mu mogło ubyć, na czym by mu zależało.

Nie zależało mu. To było... nierozwiązane, więc atypowe, przyznawał przed sobą. Ludziom zależało na seksie, miłości, ludzie pożądali lub pragnęli, sam widział, tyle razy – tyle razy o tym czytał, w książkach, w podręcznikach, beletrystyce, poezji, teoriach naukowych. Fakty, nie dyskutował z faktami, nigdy, tak czynią tylko głupcy. Mógł powtórzyć wszystkie te słowa: okstycyna, dopamina, testosteron, estrogeny, mógł je wypowiedzieć, by dźwięczały i syczały, i wyraźnie każdą sylabę, i kap-kap-kap jak kroplówki, zastrzyki, pisk pomp. Mógł powiedzieć: prokreacja, geny, przetrwanie gatunku, mógł powiedzieć korzyści społeczne, prestiż, gra (słowa tańczyłyby mu na języku, raz jedno, raz drugie tłumaczenie, a potem zmieniamy pary i z trzecią teorią, czwartą, piąta oraz szósta do kółeczka, prosimy). Mógł powiedzieć: samotność, komunia dusz, przywiązanie, miłość, mógł powiedzieć to wszystko, nawet odpowiednim tonem, niskim, ciepłym, łagodnym, jakby mruczał, jakby był zwierzątkiem laboratoryjnym, głaskanym, by się nie rwało, kiedy mu podają kolejne chemikalia. Tak mógł, tak robił, czemu nie, to było łatwo powiedzieć, wszystko jest łatwo powiedzieć – czemu ludzie tak lubią słowa? – ale wyrazy pozostawały puste. Nie nabierały fizycznej postaci ani nie rezonowały głęboko w nim, inaczej niż „miecz", „wojna" lub „jedzenie", które istniały fizycznie. Dotknąć je, zanalizować, sfunkcjonalizować i się je ma. Albo „Genesis" lub „Masamune", słowa, które były czymś więcej, bo całe „ja" Srebrnego Demona, to „ja", o którym tyle czytał, reagowało na nie wyjątkowo silnie.

Może nie umiał rozdzielić emocji, umiał jednak rozeznać, że jakieś czuje. Nigdy nie spotkał w sobie pragnienia ani pożądania, co było atypowe, niezgodne z książkami i z czym musiał nauczyć się żyć. Łatwe, jak wzruszenie ramion. Tylko nie lubił zagadek.

Tamci pożądali bądź pragnęli – dzięki za to losom, bo prościej można ich było wykorzystać. Już dawno, w laboratoriach, zauważył. To spojrzenie, najpierw, a że czytał, dużo czytał, to wiedział. I zareagował, odpowiedział, początkowo z eksperymentalnej ciekawości. Och, druga strona zachowywała się potem tak cudownie nieracjonalnie, tak cudownie... osobiście. Jakby przeskoczył z klasy „cennych rzeczy" do klasy „bliskich osób". Wypróbował na innych asystentach, doktorantkach, profesorach. Działało, cały czas działało, lepiej, gorzej, jakoś zawsze. Ich własny mechanizm obronny, ich własna sztywna bariera między „człowiekiem" a „pacjentem" czy „eksperymentem" obrócona przeciwko nim.

I wypuszczali go, potem, chociaż nie powinni. Przynosili rzeczy, których nie powinni, pozwalali mu zostawać, gdzie nie powinien, patrzeć w dokumentację, o której istnieniu nie powinien mieć pojęcia, pozwalali mu unikać zabiegów oraz zajęć. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Hojo zauważył, zaczął rozdawać kary tudzież zwolnienia, nawet wtedy, kiedy jedna laborantka spędziła pół dnia zamknięta w klatce z jakimś zmutowanym ogarem – cud, że nie padła na zawał; serce okazało się silniejsze niż neurony: nerwica, musieli ją zamknąć w odległym „ośrodku rekreacyjnym" (nie, nie żałował tej kobiety, czemu miał? jej własna bariera, jej własny system obronny ją zniszczył – choć Sephiroth nie pragnął jej cierpienia, nie pragnął przecież niczego i to właśnie problem).

Skoro ludzie chcieli, to im pozwalał, skoro widział w ich oczach życzenie, to spełniał. Czemu nie? Zawsze to władza, zawsze to siła, a im więcej siły, tym więcej bezpieczeństwa. Gromadził władzę, podziw, sławę – oraz potęgę, czystą, żywą potęgę – z przezorności. Żył na współczesnym dworze. Czy nie czytał w książkach, co spotyka nieostrożnych doradców, kondotierów, arystokratów? Czy nie widział, co spotkało nieostrożnych dyrektorów, opozycjonistów, studentów; całe królestwo Wutai?

Nie mówił nigdy nic: nie zrozumieliby. Słabe istoty, uwikłane w emocje, mechanizmy obronne, pożądania i pragnienia. Wylizałyby jego rękawiczki z krwi, do czysta, wylizałyby mu palce, środek dłoni, nadgarstek, wyczyściły włosami buty, i nigdy, nigdy nie zrozumiałyby, że wstając, zostawiając je, świtem, rano, wieczorem, w południe, nadal ma krew na rękach.


	3. Wróżenie z blizn

A to jest, jeśli ktoś chce się bawić, w sumie jakiś rodzaj namysłu nad tym, co jeden z lewicowych publicystów nazwał (oburzony, swoją drogą) _bezsensownym uwikłaniem w polskość_. Na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć tyle, że w wieku młodzieńczym człowiek powinien być, jak się zdaje, w coś uwikłany. I: że zdecydowanie nie próbuję się wpisać w poglądy lewicowych publicystów.

A, ostrzeżenia. Dzieci giną. Wojna.

* * *

**Wróżenie z blizn**

* * *

Sephiroth nie nienawidził ludzi, których zabijał (to się nie zmieni do końca, do jednego z końców). Oni mieli rozkaz, on miał rozkaz, on miał pieniądze i władzę, czyli bezpieczeństwo, oni swoje terytorium, czyli pieniądze, i wolność, czyli władzę, czyli bezpieczeństwo. Zdrap długie ciągi słów oraz idei, jakie ludzie nadbudowują nad wszystkim, a zobaczysz, że w gruncie rzeczy chodziło o to samo; przynajmniej dla niego. Zieleń dżungli. Zieleń mako. Zieleń życia. Miecze, karabiny albo bomby. Śmierć.

Tymi ze swoich... towarzyszy, który gardzili Wutajczykami za ich oddanie „naiwnym, głupim, reakcjonistycznym ideałom" sam gardził, podobnie jak tymi którzy, znużeni po kilku miesiącach zabijaniem, zaczynali podziwiać przeciwników. Cóż dawał ten podziw? Jeżeliby podziwiali, powinni przyjąć dany zestaw wartości, jeżeliby go przyjęli, powinni spróbować zdrady, myślał Srebrny Demon – wtedy przebiłby ich mieczem, bez trudu, nic nie stanowiło dla niego trudu, z pewnością nie pokonanie SOLDIERa. Przynajmniej byliby szczęśliwi, umierając za to, w co uwierzyli, czyż nie? (rozumiał, wbrew temu, co sądzono, większość ludzkich uczuć, choć może w nieco... analityczny sposób – wymagał od nich jednak konsekwencji i gubił się, gdy jej nie znajdował).

Ponieważ jednak tamci tylko szemrali, w sytuacji problemowej żądając ochrony przed „dzielnymi, honorowymi" Wutajczykami, to zamiast czasem zaszlachtować ogłupiałego od propagandy dzieciaka z własnego oddziału, szlachtował tylko zaślepione ideałami i uwarunkowaniem kulturowym dzieciaki z partyzantki królestwa. Niekiedy z prawdziwym poczuciem bezsensu, całkowitego bezsensu: dzieciaki miały mniej niż piętnaście lat, niekiedy mniej niż trzynaście – naprawdę nie mogły narobić wielkich szkód. Naprawdę jedyne, co robili, to dawali tamtym broń ideologiczną, powód do zemsty: ale ShinRa nie dbała, nie musiała dbać; jej władza nad opinią publiczną obu kontynentów niedługo będzie kompletna.

Zabił kiedyś, pamiętał, może dziesięcioletniego chłopca. Bo rodzice nieupilnowali – nie chcieli upilnować? nie wyglądał na takiego, który nie ma rodziny: wybiegł przed mały oddział zwykłych sił, maszerujący główną ulicą podbitej mieściny, rzucił w ich kierunku prymitywną butelką samozapalającą (dzieci, nie bawcie się zapałkami, przecież to poparzy najprędzej ciebie, pomyślał wtedy; tak wielkie nic to było, tak bardzo niegroźne). Dzieciak miał pecha, którego pewnie w swoim fanatycznym zapale wziął za fart – Sephiroth stał z tyłu, zagadał się z kimś, inaczej dopadłby i zdusił ogień, materią, obcasem, powiedział „to nie była benzyna, chciał tylko się popisać", chłopakowi przetrzepano by tyłek i napędzono stracha, koniec. Ale, że stał z tyłu, pocisk upadł pod nogi sierżanta, nie dość inteligentnego albo tylko nie dość sprawnego, albo po prostu bez materii – grunt, że „granat" wybuchł. Szkód nie narobił wielkich, chrzczone paliwo, de facto ledwo się zatliło, wszyscy byli w pancerzach, lecznicza materia pod ręką.

Lecz teraz, to już był atak na patrol. I Srebrny Demon widział po zachowaniu sierżanta, po tym, jak natychmiast sięga po broń, po panice, że tamci traktują to – urażeni w dumie głupcy – jak prawdziwy atak, że żądają głowy rebelianta, że będą ją mieli, że muszą ją mieć, to był atak na jego ludzi, ludzi ShinRy, a ShinRa dba o swoich ludzi, dobre pensje, poczucie wspólnoty („Honor, przyjaciele, marzenia", wyśmienita socjotechnika), ShinRa nie pozwala bezkarnie krzywdzić swoich ludzi, bo kto podnosi rękę na najmniejszego z podwładnych z charakterystycznym logo, ten podnosi rękę na samą korporację, więc to był atak, ten smarkacz to nieprzyjaciel, terrorysta, mógł nas zabić...

Z Masamune już zdążył. Dzieciak był martwy nim buńczuczne zadowolenie w jego oczach zamieniło się w strach. Kukiełka. Kukiełka na końcu miecza – patrzył, jak spada w dół, po ostrzu, na ziemię, jakby w zwolnionym tempie – kukiełka w rękach tych, którzy nauczyli go robić butelki samozapalające, którzy dali mu idee, którzy wryli mu w mózg „wolność" i „ojczyzna", jedyne kochanki, jakie w krótkim życiu miał.

Demony znają ludzie serca, demony tylko ich nie rozumieją.

Jego ludzie – ludzie firmy – byli teraz spokojni, pewni, że kompania ich obroni. Zadowoleni. Może byliby bardziej, gdyby tylko zranił chłopca, gdyby mogli mu urządzić proces pokazowy, szybciutki, a potem rozstrzelać bądź powiesić. Ale to wzmogłoby niezadowolenie (które teraz i tak wybuchnie, lepiej, żeby gwałtownie, niż powoli narastając aż do dnia egzekucji), poza tym, to byłoby okrutne, a Sephiroth nie widział powodów, by być okrutnym. Nie pogardzał ani nie podziwiał Wutai, nie tknięto jego emocji; nie pragnął ani pożądał niczego, nie tknięto jego potrzeb. Dzieciak zginął szybką, bohaterską śmiercią, czystą i bezbolesną, nie zdążywszy nawet się przestraszyć, ufny, pyszny tym dziecięcym przekonaniem, że nic mu nie będzie, że jakoś się wykaraska (Srebrny Demon znał dzieci nie tylko z książek i z tego był w pewien sposób dumny). SOLDIER wiedział, doskonale wiedział, że proces, choćby szybki, że czekanie w celi na śmierć, że powolna, biurokratyczna, pedantyczna procedura starłyby tę ufność na proch. Że smarkacz pod koniec zachowywałby się tak samo, jak każde przerażone dziecko (na samą myśl o przerażonym Rufusie wojskowemu krajało się serce): płakałby, trząsł, prosił, wyrywał, krzyczał, zaklinał, obiecywał, że nigdy już tego nie zrobi. I zginąłby, desperacko próbując być dzielnym, ale tak naprawdę zasmarkanym, brudnym, głodnym, pewnie nie wstrzymawszy pęcherza. Żałosne widowisko, którego chciał oszczędzić sobie, rodzinie, całemu królestwu, które patrzyłoby bezsilne, zrozpaczone czy wściekłe, czy zawstydzone, jak los czeka tych, których muszą już wysyłać na front.

Demony znają ludzkie serca, demony tylko ich nie mają.

Teoretycznie na pewno mógłby coś przepchnąć w centrali w trakcie trwania procesu. On, Rzeźnik Wutai, Zdobywca Zachodu, Kat Wieczornego Słońca. Posłuchaliby, na pewno, ich usta wygięte w leniwych, pełnych zrozumienia półuśmiechach. Ale to oznaczałoby przysługę u kogoś, a był dumny z tego, że to wszyscy inni są coś winni jemu. Przysługa, nawet niewielka, zmniejszałaby jego wpływy, ujawniała słabość, byłaby pułapką (bo jeśli uznaliby go za słabego, zbyt słabego... ).

Wrócił więc z misji tego samego dnia wieczorem, jak zaplanowano, zostawiwszy administracji problem uspokojenia drobnych rozruchów, do których dojść musi. Wrócił, złożył raport, przytulił Rufusa na powitanie, Rufusa, który był ciepły, miękki i żywy, i ciepły raz jeszcze, bo Sephirotha nigdy nie przestawało to zdumiewać. Ale potem, gnany dziwnym impulsem – może to właśnie to, co nazywane bywa pragnieniem lub pożądaniem – powiedział, obejmując dziecko za szyję w geście zbyt intymnym, by być częstym: „wiesz, zabiłem dzisiaj chłopca młodszego od ciebie" i pochylił się, całując małego Shinrę w czoło, kłamiąc samemu sobie, że robi to po to, by prezydentowicz się nie przestraszył.


	4. Kwiatki, bratki i stokrotki

Fluff. Jestem z siebie dumna.

* * *

**Kwiatki, bratki i stokrotki**

* * *

W trakcie misji znaleźli uroczysko. Otoczyło ich morze kwiatów i Fair aż przystanął – nagle przyszła mu na myśl Aerith. Zalany wspomnieniami, na jedną błogosławioną chwilę zapomniał nawet, że wśród zdrajców, których tropią, jest jego mentor.

Sephiroth po prostu szedł dalej, póki nie zatrzymało go pytanie Zacka:

— Proszę pana, o czym pan myśli, jak widzi kwiaty?

— Przepraszam, słucham? — Zagadnięty posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie.

— Mnie zawsze uspokajają, ale trochę przez nie tęsknię, bo jest taka jedna dziewczyna i właściwie to teraz kwiaty mi ją przypominają, a ona jest... taka... taka... jest wyjątkowa, po prostu, nie da się opisać słowami, jest jedna, jedyna na świecie...

Starszy z mężczyzn jęknął w duszy. Zakochani. Zakochani po raz pierwszy, szukający okazji, aby pomówić o swoim uczuciu. Za jakie grzechy?

— O śmierci — przerwał żołnierzowi zwierzenia. Tamten mrugnął, zaskoczony, więc Sephiroth rozwinął. — Kwiaty przywodzą mi na myśl śmierć. Pytałeś. Odpowiadam.

Fairowi opadła szczęka.

— Ale... ale... ale – nie, nie, nie, niech pan nie mówi takich rzeczy, w końcu kiedyś pan pozna moją dziewczynę – eee, mam nadzieję, że mogę ją tak... myślałem, że się pan z nią dogada, ona jest wspa-nia-ła – no i jest kwiaciarką, czy czymś w tym rodzaju, a pan mi teraz mówi, że nie lubi kwiatów?

„Kwiaty w Midgarze? To jest interesujące. Trzeba zbadać po powrocie" pomyślał Sephiroth, ruszając w dalszą drogę. Zack nie przestawał marudzić, Srebrny Demon dodał więc głośno:

— Lubię kwiaty. Czy twierdziłem, że nie?


	5. Zoo

Wyzwanie „the zoo" trochę się wymknęło spod kontroli. Craaack.

* * *

**Papo, ja chcę smoka! **

* * *

W poradnikach dla rodziców pisało, że rozwojowi dzieci dobrze robi kontakt z naturą. Gast i Hojo uznali sugestię za racjonalną, skoro zaś Sephiroth był najwspanialszym, najśliczniejszym, najmądrzejszym dzieckiem na świecie, przynajmniej w oczach „rodziców", to jego wychowaniu niczego nie mogło zabraknąć.

Trudno o kontakt z przyrodą w laboratoriach. Ale na wszystko jest rada. Mieli przecież obiekty doświadczalne w klatkach! Natura plus kraty równa się ZOO. Asystenci dostali zadanie uporządkowania fauny tudzież flory w alejki, wybiegi, skwerki i podobne. Jeden z nich okazał się, szczęśliwie, niespełnionym architektem, co pozwoliło zamienić połowę kompleksu w estetycznie przyjemną imitację ogrodu zoologicznego.

Opis okazów nastręczył nieco problemów, wiele bowiem stanowiły wyniki eksperymentów – osobniki skrzyżowane, zmutowane, chore czy w inny sposób anomalne, a mały Sephiroth koniecznie chciał przyporządkować każde stworzenie do obrazka ze swojej encyklopedii. Na to też znaleziono sposób: asystenci całe tygodnie pisali fałszywe erraty, uzupełnienia wydań, kolejne tomy. Jedna z dziewcząt okazała się, jakże fartownie, niespełnioną pisarką, więc dodruki nie odstawały poziomem od oryginału.

Wszystko działało pięknie do dnia, gdy Sephiroth wyczytał w książce o trzygłowych cerberach, zionących ogniem oraz plujących lodem. Natychmiast zażądał zobaczenia takowego. ZOO bez mitycznej kreatury było niekompletne. Poradniki pisały, że porażki to rodzicielska codzienność. Hojo i Gast, perfekcjoniści bez specjalnego pojęcia o wychowywaniu, za to ze skopanymi dzieciństwami, uznali sugestię za bzdurną.

Asystenci ze stoickim spokojem przystąpili do stwarzania trzygłowej maszkary. Metodą prób, błędów, jeszcze większej ilości błędów, defraudowania korporacyjnych funduszy oraz zaczerpniętą z komputerowych przygodówek: „klikaj/łącz wszystko ze wszystkim" wyhodowali spełniającą parametry odmianę płaza. Jeden z pomocników, znów wspaniałym trafem, okazał się byłym mnichem – benedyktyńska cierpliwość bardzo pomogła zespołowi w dokończeniu projektu.

Hojo z Gastem tryumfowali. Sephiroth dostał potwora, którego nazwał Schizo. W jakiś czas potem, kiedy dzieciak wyjechał na stałe do Midgaru, ZOO zlikwidowano, a niezdatne do eksperymentów osobniki, w tym trzygłowe stworzenie, wypuszczono na wolność, by znalazły sobie „niszę ekologiczną". Później jeszcze na biednego Schizo wpadła wesoła gromadka AVALANCHE'u – ale to już całkiem inna historia...


	6. Wizyta celebrycka

Nie planuję działu na przygody SOLDIER. Z drugiej strony, cyklu o młodych latach prezydenta też nie planowałam, a się pisze.

Ostrzeżenia? Wyrażenia nieprzystojne. M dla tej jednej części, droga dziatwo (jakby jakaś to czytała). Świat nie z puchu.

* * *

**Wizyta celebrycka**

* * *

Kiedy ludzie z działu PR zaproponowali, żeby trójka najsłynniejszych SOLDIER odwiedziła oddział dziecięcy szpitala w slumsach – teoretycznie instytucji charytatywnej, hojnie dotowanej przez ShinRę, w praktyce: wielkiej pralni pieniędzy oraz zasobu wolnych posad dla „krewnych i przyjaciół" – dyrektor tegoż działu roześmiał im się w twarz. Owszem, potrzebowali jakiegoś „eventu" związanego ze slumsami, po ostatnich, jakże niefortunnych, incydentach z siłami porządkowymi. Nawet bardzo, ale żaden z pierwszych nie lubił być traktowany jak wystawowy piesek, więc wątpił, by zgodzili się wziąć udział w aż tak łzawej farsie.

— Idźcie, sami im to zaproponujcie — prychnął.

Ku jego niebotycznemu zdumieniu pracownicy wrócili po godzinie, nadal bladzi ze strachu, lecz donosząc, że Angeal i Genesis zgodzili się bez problemów, sami powiadomili Sephirotha, a ten spontanicznie postanowił dołączyć. Dwóch pozostałych żołnierzy twierdziło nawet podobno, że grymas, który przemknął przez twarz najsłynniejszego z bohaterów, wyrażał ostrożny, chłodny entuzjazm. Albo coś równie oksymoronicznego.

Specjaliści od wizerunku firmy byli pod wrażeniem. Lazard mniej. Nie lubił wydarzeń, organizowanych przez korporację w slumsach. Zwłaszcza, jeśli brali w nich udział wojskowi – jednak nie protestował. Słabość całej słynnej trójcy do dzieci w szpitalach była mu doskonale znana i nie sądził, by wybił im pomysł z głowy. Dołożył tylko starań, aby wizyta przebiegała możliwie gładko.

Czyli: Angeala można spokojnie zostawić samemu sobie, świetnie dogaduje się z dziećmi, rodzicami, personelem. Genesis może zrobić jakąś mały popis: powalczyć Rapierem, przyjąć parę wyzwań o znajomość _Loveless_, odegrać scenkę, opowiedzieć historie z frontu, rozdać dużo autografów, pozować do zdjęć. Ewentualnie pobawić się z młodszymi dziećmi, ale w miarę krótko, długa bezpośrednia interakcja z ludźmi, zwłaszcza dorosłymi, jest zdecydowanie niewskazana. Sephiroth zaś może rozmawiać z dziećmi, nie bawić się, a rozmawiać, ale należy go trzymać zdecydowanie z dala od personelu, rodziców tudzież dziennikarzy. A, i uważać, żeby nikt przypadkiem nie usłyszał jego komentarzy przed i po. Zapewne będą przesycone sarkazmem, czarnym poczuciem humoru, aż do skraju pogardy – dyrektor wiedział, że, wbrew słowom, najemnik czuje do leczonych dzieci rodzaj sympatii, jednak nie zamierzał tłumaczyć opinii publicznej, że jej uwielbiany bohater radzi sobie z uczuciami jedynie w dysfunkcyjny sposób.

Dzięki tym wszystkim zastrzeżeniom same odwiedziny były wielkim sukcesem wydziału propagandy ShinRy. Oddział błyszczał, dzieciaki sprawiały wrażenie podekscytowanych, rodzice oraz personel zresztą też, SOLDIERom zgotowano fetę, aplauz i przyjęcie godne bogów. A przynajmniej podobnie głośne. Cała trójka zniosła piski, wrzaski, bieganinę oraz typowe „celebrzenie": autografy, zdjęcia, uśmiechy – milion razy lepiej niż zwykle. Chorzy byli szczęśliwi, Lazard zaś w miarę zadowolony. Sephiroth co prawda rzucał na stronie uwagi tak zimne, że włos się jeżył, a Genesis praktycznie obraził się na dziewczynkę, która wygrała z nim w karty, ale tych pierwszych nikt nie słyszał, a wiszącą w powietrzu kłótnię rozładował Angeal, przynosząc magazyny mody. Srebrny Demon znalazł potem nastolatka z poczuciem humoru równie wisielczym, co własne – dziennikarze zwiali z tamtej sali, wypłoszeni jednym komentarzem chorego.

Żegnając się po kilku godzinach, machając oddziałowi i do kamer, zamykając drzwi i zdejmując te okropne plastikowe ochraniacze na buty, Lazard odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz już nic nie mogło pójść nie tak, potencjalne niebezpieczeństwa zauważono, wyminięto, przekuto w zwycięstwa. Wszyscy żyli, firma nie doznała strat finansowych.

— Gdzie — spytał nagle Sephiroth — mieści się gabinet ordynatora?

Dyrektor zastygł czujnie. Przez chwilę rozważał niepodanie tej informacji, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że SOLDIER zdobędzie ją i tak albo po prostu sprawdzi nazwisko, by złożyć lekarzowi wizytę domową – a wtedy nie będzie nikogo, kto miałby nad nim choćby minimalna kontrolę.

— Pokój dwieście trzy, na tym piętrze — mruknął. — Nie wiem, co zamierzasz, ale jako twój przełożony idę z tobą.

Pytający zawahał się, a potem skinął głową, najwyraźniej nie w nastroju na dyskusje. To, że pozostali dwoje również im potowarzyszą było już w tym momencie jasne.

Do gabinetu doszli w milczeniu, przerywanym jedynie zgryźliwymi, przeraźliwie cynicznymi zdaniami Sephirotha. Zapukali, pielęgniarka wychyliła głowę, naburmuszona – dostrzegłszy jednak, kto stoi pod drzwiami natychmiast zmieniła zachowanie: posłała im szeroki uśmiech, zaprosiła do środka, zaproponowała napoje. Skorzystali grzecznie i kobieta wyszła, cały czas rozciągając usta w najszerszym z możliwych grymasów.

Lazard zdążył nawet odetchnąć z ulgą – spodziewał się co najmniej wyłamania drzwi, zdemolowania gabinetu, porządnej awantury – nim wychuchany bohater ShinRy wreszcie przeszedł do sedna, ucinając uprzejme formułki ordynatora w pół wyrazu:

— Chore dzieci. Na pańskim oddziale. Nie dostają tylu leków osłonowych i łagodzących, ile by mogły. Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego.

SOLDIER nawet nie próbował udawać uprzejmości – pytanie było zadane chłodnym, wrogim tonem. Lekarz przełknął ślinę.

— To... oczywiście straszne, naprawdę, mi też jest okropnie żal tych dzieciaków, naprawdę, to zawsze tragedia, choroba dziecka, straszne... Ale nie mamy środków, musi pan zrozumieć, jesteśmy placówką charytatywną... utrzymujemy się z datków ludzi dobrej woli – oraz, oczywiście, dzięki hojnemu wsparciu prezydenta Shinry, to bardzo, bardzo dobry człowiek, wrażliwy na...

— Znam prezydenta Shinrę — przerwał mu Sephiroth. Głos ociekał ironią. — Osobiście; przekonałem się więc wielokrotnie o jego dobroci czy wrażliwości na sprawy społeczne. Niewątpliwie równie... łaskawym okiem potrafiłby pan opisać dyrektor Leenę Kivas, pańską drogą kuzynkę, która, jakże się czasem cudownie składa, piastuje w korporacji wysokie stanowisko, akurat powiązane z działalnością charytatywną — słowa przeszły w syk. — Może poprosi ją pan o zwiększenie budżetu?

— Nie mogę wykorzystywać prywatnych powiązań, to byłoby nieetyczne. Poza tym, to tylko środki wspomagające, nie oszczędzamy na samym leczeniu, przeżyją bez...

Dyrektor nie dokończył zdania. Żołnierz chwycił go za kołnierz, podniósł do góry, dosłownie wyciągnął zza biurka, przewracając je przy tym zresztą. Stopy mężczyzny wierzgały rozpaczliwie kilka centymetrów nad podłogą. Sądząc z chaotycznych, bezdźwięcznych ruchów ust nie mógł złapać tchu.

— „Nieetyczne"? „Nieetyczne", ty synu kurew, wnuku kurew, pociotku, siostrzeńcu, kuzynie kurewek — wojskowy, wbrew plotkom, umiał kląć, po prostu rzadko się do tego zniżał — to istnieje jakiś kodeks honorowego łapownika, defraudatora, gnidy, żerującej na ludzkich miękkich sercach i swoich pieprzonych koneksjach po szmatławej kądzieli, bo po ledwo-stającym-mieczu nawet tyle nie masz, szujo? Bierzesz na lewo, przelewasz sobie środki na prywatne konta w zamian za to, że kuzyneczka obciąga prezydentowi, proszę bardzo, ale kradnij z innych oddziałów, swołoczo, na dzieci mają być pieniądze – albo cię zarżnę. Tu i teraz.

Lazard, po kilku sekundach szoku, doszedł do siebie. Z pewnym zdumieniem zarejestrował kątem umysłu, iż dwóch pozostałych SOLDIER nawet nie drgnęło – Angeal zwykle starał się hamować wybuchy swoich towarzyszy, teraz wszakże wyglądał jakby pochwalał całą awanturę.

— Sephiroth, proszę, to przesadna reakcja, z pewnością możemy... — zaczął Deusericus, ale żołnierz mu przerwał.

— Przeżyją? Pewnie, że przeżyją, dzieci są silne, ale jestem pewien, że ta kupa gnoju w ładnym garniturze nie wie – nie wyobraża sobie nawet – jak to jest, kiedy się wymiotuje kilka dni bez przerwy, ten przeklęty kwas wszędzie, zdarta śluzówka; nie, to korporacyjne kurewiątko nie wie, jak to jest, kiedy się jest tak zmęczonym nudnościami, że się nie ma siły nawet wytrzeć, oczyścić, odłożyć miski – a może powinienem pokazać? Zobaczy, jak to miło, leżeć we własnych rzygowinach. — Zacisnął ręce na szyi dyrektora. — A to tylko jedna z opcji.

Genesis ziewnął lekko, manierycznie, wcinając się w monolog:

— Nigdy nie miałeś wyobraźni. Jest tyle innych nieistotnych skutków ubocznych, które moglibyśmy panu pokazać. Bóle głowy, stawów, omdlenia, czasowa ślepota, głuchota, paraliż, konwulsje...

— … nieprawidłowe działanie nerek, trudności w oddychaniu — dorzucił Angeal. — I wiele, wiele więcej.

— Spocznij, siadaj, natychmiast, żądam, żebyś puścił tego mężczyznę – to rozkaz, Sephiroth! — wrzasnął Lazard.

Spojrzenie, które rzucił mu wojskowy, było pełne chłodnej furii, puścił jednak ordynatora. Ten zaczął odruchowo przecierać szyję, zszokowany.

— Jeśli się dowiem, że dzieci nadal nie dostają środków łagodzących, zabiję cię. I bądź pewien, że żadna dyrektorka podrzędnego departamentu ci nie pomoże.

— SOLDIER pierwszej klasy nie słuchający rozkazów... — Deusericus wyglądał na równie wściekłego, co żołnierz.

— Och. Tak. Podejrzewam, że fatum, które bywa sprawiedliwe, zemści się, sprowadzając na pana śmierć w wypadku. Albo jakieś zbiry przetną panu drogę, jakże niefortunnie, w końcu slumsy to niebezpieczne miejsce... Ale tak, ja nie będę miał z tym nic wspólnego, oczywiście. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, uniosłem się — wyrecytował sucho najemnik.

Lekarz dochodził powoli do siebie. Kiwał głową jak pacynka, nadal łapał powietrze haustami, drżące ręce trzymał ochronnie przy szyi.

— I po dumie — mruknął Rhapsodos.

Lazard posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie,

— Raz jeszcze przepraszamy, w wojsku zapomina się czasem o podstawowych manierach, rozumie pan — płynnie wtrącił Hewley.

Doktor stale kiwał głową. Deusericus wskazał ręką drzwi. Trójka SOLDIER posłusznie przez nie wyszła. Dyrektor korporacji został i przepraszał. Kiedy wyszedł, jego podwładni stali na korytarzu z minami niewiniątek, zabawiając rozmową wracającą z napojami pielęgniarkę.

Lazard uciął im w połowie zdania, rzucił kilka grzecznościowych formułek, sugerujących, że bardzo im przykro, ale obowiązki wzywają... Kilkadziesiąt metrów szli w ciszy. Żołnierze sprawiali wrażenie zadowolonych z siebie, co doprowadzało Deusericusa do szału.

— Przeprosiny przyjęto. Nawet nie musiałem specjalnie grozić – sugerować. Żadnych konsekwencji. Tym niemniej — zacisnął szczęki — co wy właściwie sobie myślicie? Że jesteście panami świata? Jedna decyzja prezydenta i natychmiast zostajecie zdjęci z mediów, a po roku nikt was nie pamięta. Poniesiecie konsekwencje, Obetnę wam dodatki. Każę występować w reklamówkach. Wyślę do Wutai, zaraz, w następnej turze.

Twarze SOLDIERów lekko stężały. Pierwszy odezwał się Sephiroth:

— To ja zacząłem, panie dyrektorze. Jestem gotów wziąć odpowiedzialność przed prezydentem. Osobiście, panie dyrektorze.

— Nie.

— Zakazuje mi pan kontaktu z prezydentem, panie dyrektorze? — głos ochłódł trochę.

Lazardowi drgała żyła na skroni.

— Nie. — Nie mógł i obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli. — Nie, po prostu... idźcie. Nie rozumiecie, że praca dla ShinRy oznacza pewne obowiązki? — syknął. — Jak dzieci. Same przyjemności, przywileje, ale jak wymagać od was wysiłku...

— Sugeruje pan, dyrektorze — ton Genesisa był lodowaty — że nie napracowaliśmy się dla korporacji? W porządku, pojedziemy do Wutai, znowu, tam czekają na nas same przyjemności. Albo może na kolejną kurację mako, będącą, jak wiadomo, przywilejem...

— Przestań — warknął Angeal. — Przepraszamy, panie dyrektorze. To się nie powtórzy. Nie powinniśmy. Żałujemy.

— Mów za sie... — Solidna sójka w bok uciszyła Rhapsodosa.

— On defraudował pieniądze — zauważył spokojnie Srebrny Demon — i zabrakło ich na lekarstwa dla dzieci. Niech okrada inne oddziały, nie dbam o to. Niech mu kuzyneczka więcej forsy załatwi.

— Środki łagodzące efekty uboczne terapii — mruknął Lazard. — Trzymajmy się faktów.

Z twarzy Sephirotha w ciągu sekundy zniknęły emocje, jakby starte gąbką.

— Pan nie rozumie, dyrektorze. Z całym szacunkiem. — Skłonił się w geście przeprosin. —Przepraszam. Głęboko żałuję, że naruszyłem pański kodeks... etyczny w imię sprawy, która dla dyrektora SOLDIER jest tak drobna. To się nie powtórzy.

— Sephiroth...SOLDIER pierwszej klasy... — Deusericus przetarł twarz dłonią. — Idźcie po prostu. Wszyscy. Wezwę następny samochód.

Wymigali się od kary, wiedział to już w chwili, w której za rogiem korytarza zniknął ostatni skrawek płaszcza Genesisa. Ordynator nie zrobi nic, pewnie nawet zacznie dawać dzieciom te medykamenty, zabierając za to pieniądze oddziałowi, dajmy na to, geriatrii. Lazard pomyślał o swojej matce, podłączonej do niezliczonej ilości kroplówek, potem o własnej starości – przeszył go dreszcz. Czy jego żołnierze mogliby czasem wykazać się empatią, prawdziwą empatią, nie tym chorobliwym, egotycznym erzacem? Starość mogła nie obchodzić nawet najlepszych SOLDIER, w końcu szansa na to, że w końcu ktoś na wojnie okaże się lepszym, nadal istniała, nadal też byli młodzi – maluchy ich zresztą także nie obchodziły, może poza Angealem, który zdawał się naprawdę interesować losem innych ludzi.

Deusericus westchnął ciężko.

— Przynajmniej dzieci — mruknął do siebie, próbując znaleźć jasne strony sytuacji — będą miały trochę lżej.

Kiedy w kilka tygodni później Lazard przekazał Sephirothowi informację, że chłopiec, którego tak polubił (na tyle przynajmniej, aby utrzymać z nim e-mailową korespondencję po wizycie w szpitalu), zmarł – podłączony do morfiny, z wszelkimi możliwymi środkami łagodzącymi żołądku – tamten wzruszył ramionami, rzucił jakiś zjadliwy komentarz na temat słabeuszy, oferm, marnowania cudzej forsy i wysiłku, po czym usunął adres z poczty elektronicznej.


	7. tis not so difficult to die

FFVII nie należy do mnie, za to głęboka irytacja wszechobecnym paringiem Cloud/Sephiroth jest jak najbardziej moja. Jak ktoś powie, że OOC, trudno będzie polemizować, ale sytuacja poniekąd-chyba-mam-nadzieję mnie usprawiedliwia. Poza tym, mam słabość do tego drobiazgu. Ach, no i AU. Aczkolwiek, teoretycznie, kiedyś do tego dojść powinno.

* * *

**'tis not so difficult to die**

Byron _Manfred_

* * *

Nie umierał po raz pierwszy. Ani nawet drugi czy trzeci. Ból, nagła słabość, powieki cięższe o tonę, rozmazany obraz, powoli przechodzący w ciemność – stanowiły rutynę, znajomą tak bardzo, że poniekąd kojącą. Obecność tego drugiego, który zabijał go znowu i znowu, także.

Panika była nowa. Skurcz w żołądku, obręcz na gardle, natłok obrazów w mózgu oraz jakiś przeraźliwie pewny swego wewnętrzny głos, który podpowiadał mu, że ta śmierć jest prawdziwa. Ostatnia. Taka, której warto i trzeba się bać.

Prosić o pomoc było szaleństwem, poniżeniem skazanym na niepowodzenie; mimo to lęk, jakiego nie zaznał od dzieciństwa, wziął górę.

— Proszę — kaszlnięcie, krew spływająca po brodzie.

Jego zabójca patrzył na nią z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Dla niego to też był pierwszy raz.

— Pomóż... materia... obiecuję, cokolwiek... Pro-osz-ę, Cl... — kolejny spazm, ręce konwulsyjnie drapiące piasek.

Wszystko było tak bardzo nie tak: powinien ginąć spokojnie, rzuciwszy wcześniej zgrabny bon mot, jak zawsze – czysto, elegancko, a nie z piachem pod paznokciami, włażącym za powieki oraz w skołtunione, cuchnące krwią i potem włosy. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, jego koniec nie mógł wyglądać w ten sposób, przecież miał być – był – bogiem tej planety!

— Boję... tak bardzo się boję... nie... nie... daj mi... nie... ch-ch-cę.

Tamten przyklęknął przy nim, machnięciem ręki odganiając owady, które zaczynały obsiadać twarz konającego.

— Nie chcesz umierać, Sephiroth? — zapytał łagodnie.

Ciężki, urywany oddech był jedyną odpowiedzią; najwyraźniej Srebrny Demon nie miał już siły na słowa.

— Widzisz... — ciągnął Strife z pozornym namysłem, jakby dobierając wyrazy — mieszkańcy Nibelheim, ojciec Tify... Aerith... moja matka – oni też nie chcieli.

Następny atak kaszlu, tym razem, sądząc po czerwonej pianie płynącej z ust, ostatni. Cloud pozwolił sobie na gorzki uśmiech, wstał, odwrócił się, odszedł kilka kroków i otrzepał spodnie. Nie zamierzał jeszcze bardziej brudzić ubrania.

Usłyszał bezwładny, agonalny trzepot nóg, ale nawet nie obrócił głowy. Wpatrzony w horyzont, czekał, aż ustaną ostatnie, wydawane przez niedoszłego boga jęki – coś pośredniego między kwikiem a charkotem.


End file.
